From the discovery of cisplatin antitumor properties [B. Rosenberg et al., Nature 205, 698, 1965; 222, 385 (1972)], a number of searches have been focused on the development of platinum complexes having lower toxicity and higher selectivity towards the tumour cells. cis-Platinum is in fact, despite its nephrotoxicity and ototoxicity, particularly effective when used in combined chemotherapies in the treatment of the tumors of testes, ovary, head and neck.
Platinum complexes in which two coordination sites are occupied by amino ligands, whereas the two other coordination sites are occupied by functional groups of a steroid derivative, have been described. In EP 265, 350, Kidani et al. disclose complexes in which the steroids, such as cholic and deoxycholic acids, coordinate the metal through the functional groups present on the D ring. On the hand, Spanish Patent ES 2097085 discloses metal complexes in which coordination by the bile acid takes place through the functional groups present on the side chain at the 17-position.